FootRaced
FootRaced is the second episode of Super AniMario Bros. It was published on June 30, 2019 to YouTube and Newgrounds, and is the first official Episode. Plot Mario comes back to his house, with Luigi asking Mario if he defeated Bowser, with Mario replying that he did, as Red Yoshi being happy with the situation. Yoshi asks if he can drive around at Mario Circuit, which Red Yoshi warns him about Koopa the Quick, as Yoshi then leaves the house to drive by to Mario Circuit. Meanwhile, as Yoshi is driving around at Mario Circuit, Koopa the Quick sees Yoshi driving around with that particular speed, causing him to get angry at the situation, as he confronts Yoshi, as he begins questioning Yoshi on what he's doing. Later on, with Yoshi and Koopa the Quick still talking to each other, Mario and Luigi come by and notice both Yoshi and Koopa the Quick, as they question why he's there in the first place, which later on, Koopa then explains that Yoshi should race with him as Mario and Luigi already did it with him, and told him that he has three days of training. After the training, Yoshi and Koopa the Quick begin racing each other with Goombella and Toadette explaining everything that's happening, with Koopa the Quick seemingly being on the lead, Yoshi catches up and wins the race. Everyone congrats him, including Koopa the Quick, as Yoshi ends up getting a star from Koopa the Quick. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Bowser (Mentioned) * Yoshi (Debut) * Koopa the Quick (Debut) * Toadette (Debut) * Goombella (Debut) * Red Yoshi (Debut) * Narrator (Debut) Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario & Red Yoshi * AzUrArInG - Luigi & The Narrator * TrashyKoopa - Koopa the Quick * SeanTheActor - Yoshi & Goombella * DarkNightPrincess - Toadette Trivia * This is the first time for some things: ** The first episode of the series which RYR99 did story writing for the series, though left uncredited like how he was left uncredited for doing the script-writing for the previous episode. ** This is the first episode of the series to be written by RYR99 story-wise and script-wise. ** This is the first episode of the series to be written by only one person in the series. ** The first appearances of Yoshi, Koopa the Quick, Toadette, Goombaria, Red Yoshi, and the Narrator in the series. *** The first time in the series to contain a narrator, who's voiced by AzUrArInG. ** The first time TrashyKoopa and DarkNightPrincess do voice roles for the series. ** This would mark Lily Sketch's first absence in the series. ** The first Episode to have the "crimson?ictures" production company. * FootRaced is the shortest episode in the series, lasting for 8 minutes. * Koopa The Quick is the replacement to RYR99's Pink Bear, who was an advertiser, and a news reporter throughout the Plush videos. * This is the final episode of the series to be released in production order. Errors * Red Yoshi explains to watch out for Koopa the Quick despite the fact later on they were claiming that he was at Bomb-omb Battlefield and not at Mario circuit. * Koopa the Quick explains that the star powers makes them invisible, when in the actual games, it makes them invincible. * Throughout the race, Yoshi and Koopa the Quick are noticeably seen moving around the road, and sometimes going through parts of the background, as well as shrinking in size half of the time. Poll How would you rate FootRaced? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 0/0 -1/5 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1